Tiempo
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Un verdadero amor que comienza con un corazón roto. Contiene mpreg. JJ x Yurio. ONESHOT


Yuri se había casado joven, demasiado joven. Su primer Grand Prix había sido exitoso para él, tenía un enorme potencial y pudo lograr llegar hasta la cima del mundo. Yuri había tenido sueños, demasiados, los cuales cumplía cortando el viento a la mitad. Llevaba una hora en la cama, aunque estaba despierto, mirando su anillo de bodas. Su abuelo tuvo que firmar sus papeles para poder casarse legalmente y lo hizo, con solo diecisiete años había logrado ello y ahora convivía en un departamento con su pareja.  
Se removió algo a su lado, giró, ya no era un gato lo que dormía con él sino un hombre, pasaba las noches enteras anhelando aquel bello encuentro desde que se conocieron, ambos lo hacían, pero las situaciones de la vida eran muy complejas para que sea unidireccional.

Cuando Jean cortó con su novia definitivamente luego de dos meses comprometidos, las cosas habían quedado caldeadas entre la pareja, por lo que Jean se sumergió en la bebida, casi no entrenaba y se encontraba anímicamente destrozado. En un principio a Yuri le divertía esto, hasta que se lo encontró en las calles de Moscú, completamente ido. Fue ahí que Yuri lo invitó a su casa, le dio cobijo y escuchó las desventuras de un hombre que creyó era un egoísta.

Jean daba dinero y trabajo a la caridad, el mismo se ponía a realizar las donaciones, palmo a palmo con gente que no era "de su clase social", porque Jean jamás se creyó mejor por tener dinero y dado que tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que le gustaba, ayudar era su pan del día, lo que más producía en él sentimientos positivos.  
Esa noche quedó dormido entre llantos en los brazos de un adolescente, que no sabía qué hacer. Pasaron los días, Jean se fue recomponiendo y mostrando ese lado amable que enloqueció a Yuri, comenzaron a enamorarse lentamente, el canadiense tenía pequeños detalles con él, una flor, unos caramelos, una correa nueva para la gata. Era bueno en habilidades manuales y siempre estaba arreglando la ropa que Yuri rompía del entusiasmo o que la gata desmembraba.

Cayó, cayo enamorado de ese hombre tan gentil, que en apariencias parecía un egocéntrico, pero que tenía lágrimas para derramar, sonrisas que callar, y alma en su cuerpo. Otabek le ayudó en su declaración, era un excelente amigo y conocía muchísimo a Jean Leroy, "Le gusta mucho la comida casera" dijo Otabek, por lo que Yuri puso empeño en hacer piroshky para el muchacho, este se alegró bastante.

−¿Estas despierto? −preguntó dándose la vuelta y pasando su mano por encima del cuerpo de Yuri.

−No, aun duermo −dijo con sarcasmo.

−Yo también y estoy soñando con un bello ángel −murmuró, se levantó un poco y le besó los labios, uno suave, lindo, amoroso. Yuri lo aceptó, siempre lo hacía desde aquella primera vez.

−Te amo.

−Y yo a ti, bebé −Jean, de veintiún años, se removió un poco entre las sábanas y lo volvió a abrazar, seguían desnudos desde la noche anterior.

−Quiero el desayuno.

−Jajajaja en seguida −Leroy se levantó, buscó con la vista sus bóxer y se los colocó, para luego ir caminando hacia la cocina, a hurgar en la nevera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿En serio? −sólo había pasado dos semanas desde que se casaron cuando Jean abrió sus ojos enormes y su boca, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando−. ¿No me estás haciendo una broma, verdad? Sería demasiado cruel de tu parte.

−¡En serio! −exclamó con una sonrisa Yuri, nunca en su vida había estado tan lleno de felicidad como en ese momento.

−Yu...Yuri −unas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, Yuri las secó con su pulgar mientras era abrazado por el cuerpo de su marido−. ¿De...de cuanto estas?

−Dos meses... −murmuró, también estaba lagrimeando, pero no demasiado.

−Yuri −susurró y se volvió a abrazar, no pensó nunca en ser papá tan joven, a decir verdad, era un anhelo para él aun, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba pero estaba feliz. Yuri seguía teniendo malhumor como siempre, pero no pudo evitar en ver la sonrisa de su marido tan feliz y excitado.

Jean lo alzó a Yuri y le dio la vuelta en su eje, este sonreía, su cabello había crecido mucho, casi como Victor en la adolescencia. Una vez que lo dejo en el suelo, se agacho para besarle el vientre.

−Serás mi principe o mi princesita −murmuró al vientre para luego volver a dejar un beso allí.

−Tonto −murmuró acariciándole la cabeza a su esposo.

−Eres muy fértil, Yuri.

−¿Y qué quieres? Tengo diecisiete años −criticó el rubio, Jean se levanta y le toma del rostro para besarle la boca, un dulce manjar para los delicados labios del más joven−. A partir de ahora ya no estaremos solos ¿verdad?

−Verdad... −Jean mira las paredes, repletas de medallas que lentamente serían remplazadas por fotos de familia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El primer trimestre siempre es el peor, al menos para Yuri lo era, dado que no paraba de vomitar. Pero el segundo trimestre resultó ser el más relajado de su vida. Estaba aumentando progresivamente de peso, pero no demasiado como para preocuparse, su cuerpo continuaba siendo elástico. Todas las mañanas, se iba a comprar la comida, cuando volvía, Jean le daba un beso en la boca, se agachaba y le daba un beso al vientre. Leroy decía que esto se debía a que ya el niño que estaba en el vientre de Yuri era una persona, por lo tanto debía saludarla como si estuviera entre ellos.

Yuri creía que su marido estaba completamente loco.

Tener un bebé sería algo difícil de afrontar, ambos aun estaban en competición, por lo tanto se armaría un escándalo cuando supieran de esto, Yuri seguía siendo menor de edad. Debía hacer fuerza para que el niño naciera después del primero de marzo, pero por más que hiciera las cuentas, la concepción de un niño dura 38-42 semanas y eso daba como resultado que el niño debería nacer en las primeras semanas de febrero. ¡Uf! Menuda mierda, sólo a él se le cantaba llegar cuando era menor de edad, aunque también gran parte de la responsabilidad la tenía él por no haberse cuidado lo suficiente. Pero ¿qué podían decir? Agradecía haberse casado antes de saber la noticia de ese pequeño niño en su vientre.

−¿Qué crees que sea? −preguntó Jean, Yuri levanta la vista.

−No me importa que sea, mientras esté sano.

−Lo sé, a mi tampoco −mira la estantería, donde ya una de las medallas había volado para dar paso a la primera foto de la primera ecografía.

−¿Crees que al bebé le guste tener una foto de cuando era un feto deforme en la pared?

−Jajajajaja la sacaremos cuando tengamos más fotos −dijo y se levantó de la silla para tomar la imagen, ver a ese pequeño ser le provocaba mucha felicidades−. He ganado Grand Prix, campeonatos, he tenido medallas, pero mi mejor premio será él.

−¿Él? ¿Tan seguro que le atinaste a que es niño? −Jean solamente sonrió y abrazó a su esposo, los anillos de ambos brillaban fuertemente, las manos de Yuri pararon en el rostro de Jean, al cual también le estaba creciendo el cabello rapado−. Me encantan tus ojos.

−Y a mí los tuyos.

−Deseo que tenga tus ojos −le da un corto beso en los labios−. Mierda Jean, haces que me sienta patético.

−¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

−Por qué no comprendo cómo puedo amar a alguien tan odioso como tú −sonríen los dos, una carcajada aparece.

−Bueno, tengo este encanto natural.

−Sí, claro −Yuri se levantó y le acomodó la ropa a JJ, le miro a los ojos nuevamente−. Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado.

−Yo también Yuri, yo también −murmuró perdiéndose en esa hermosa sonrisa y bellos labios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estar panzon era lo peor de todo y más cuando quería moverse y no podía, sentía que pesaba mil kilos y la gente lo miraba por la calle extrañado, claro, era el patinador olímpico Yuri Plisetsky quien parecía cargar una bola de diez kilos dentro, sabía que tendría un varón. Jean no podía estar más orgulloso y Yurio quería matar a alguien y morder acero del dolor que les provocaba las patadas del niño. Yuuri y Otabek lo ayudaban con los mandados, había dejado pasar el Grand Prix para concentrarse en su bebé que nacían en febrero. Habían pasado las fiestas y se sentía exhausto, realmente no esperaba que ser madre sería tan laborioso.

−Buen día amor, buen día Alexey −dijo Jean al recibirlo, besando los labios de Yuri y luego el vientre.

−Sabes, deseo que este niño nazca para que dejes de besarme el vientre.

−Lo siento, lo siento −le tomó de allí, la enorme barriga que llevaba y la acarició lentamente−. ¿Cómo ha estado esta cosita?

−Perfectamente, no para de moverse y darme patadas −en los últimos días, Yuri se había sentido molesto por los movimientos del niño.

−Está muy enérgico.

−Igual al padre −comentó y se sentó en el sillón con todo lo que llevaba puesto−. ¿A quién se le ocurre tener sexo a los siete meses?

−La doctora no nos dijo que no podíamos.

−Me da miedo... −se toma el vientre−. Es horrible.

−¿Sexo embarazado? Hmmm dice que se siente bien para el bebé, buscaré en mi celular.

−¡No buscarás eso en nada! −Yuri lanza una patada, pero no lo alcanza, se da cuenta que teniendo a ese niño en el vientre, le era imposible.

−¿Cómo te fue con Yuuri y Otabek?

−Bien, compramos mucha ropa, ahí ves −señala las cajas y paquetes de ropa−. Victor también me regaló algo para el bebé, son pequeños patines a juego.

−¿Victor regalando patines? Jajajajaja.

−Son de animal print, son tan hermosos −Yuri se emociona cuando se habla del animal print, Jean lo sabe y se sienta a su lado, la gata que merodeaba por ahí se posó entre ellos, pero sobre todo, encima del vientre de Yuri−. Mishi tiene un comportamiento raro.

−Sabe que va a tener un hermanito −dijo el JJ acariciándole el lomo.

−¿Tú crees?

−Son muy intuitivos, algunos piensan que los perros y gatos pueden detectar cáncer o embarazos antes que se sepa.

−idiota... −murmuró y le besó los labios.

Jean y Yuri estaban felices con su nueva familia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−No para de llorar −Jean se colocó ambas manos en su cabeza, estaba en la cama en su dormitorio, no llevaba la camisa y se le notaban los tatuajes, entre ellos el nuevo que se hizo con el nombre de Yuri y de su pequeño Alexey.

−Te quejas pero el que se levanta soy yo −habló con bronca Yuri, quitándose las sábanas de encima. Jean también lo hace dejando ver sus bóxer.

−Lo siento, lo siento −Jean camina junto a su esposo, el cual está con unas enormes ojeras en su rostro por no haber podido dormir−. Déjame encargarme a mí.

−¿Podrás?

−¿Crees que no? −se acerca a la cuna del niño que aun lloraba, lo toma suavemente y lo mece−. _I can rule the world JJ just follow me_...

−¿Estás cantándole tu canción a nuestro bebé? −preguntó Yurio acercándose, a medida que avanza el llanto del niño desaparece.

−A él parece gustarle −susurra y continua cantando, el niño cierra sus ojos lentamente mientras su padre le susurra la canción−. Es hermoso.

−Jejeje...sí −mordió su labio, observó como Jean miraba embelesado al niño, sus ojos celestes no podían separarse del rubiecito menor, era una imagen familiar hermosa−. Me gustaría tener mi cámara ahora, para retratar este momento.

−Habrá muchos de estos, así que no te preocupes −continuó con la canción, Yuri se sentó en la mecedora y los observó un rato más, el niño había caído en un profundo sueño−. Lo logré.

−Lo hiciste, ahora debes empezar a cambiar pañales.

−Sí...espera ¿qué? −Jean miró con espanto a su esposo, el cual rio suavemente−. Bu-Bueno...

−Eres el mejor, JJ.

−No, tú eres el mejor por haberme hecho padre −deja al niño en la cuna y ayuda a Yurio a levantarse, este había recuperado su cuerpo en sólo dos semanas, estaba perfecto−. Tengo ganas de hacerte el amor ardientemente hasta que no demos más.

−El niño volverá a llorar y yo te golpearé las bolas.

−Siempre tan romántico.

−Y tú siempre tan atrevido −Yuri se abraza a su esposo y cierra los ojos−. Tengo sueño.

−Te llevaré, mi príncipe −Jean lo levanta en brazos y lo lleva a la cama, Yuri amaba que Jean lo tratara como un rey o un príncipe, él se aprovechaba de la fuerza de Jean para eso, ser cargado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Ya te dije que no −habló Yuri a su hijo adolescente−. Es una fiesta muy tarde y en un lugar que no conozco.

−Pero mamá... −Alexey miró con "esa cara" a su madre, aquella que usualmente funcionaba.

−No...y no pongas esa cara, sabes que conmigo no funciona.

−¡Mierda! Odio esta puta familia −con bronca se va hacia las escaleras donde su hermano menor le miraba−. Deja de mirarme así, enano −gruñó para luego ir a su cuarto y azotar la puerta.

−Wooo ¿qué pasó aquí? −Jean, que acababa de salir del pequeño gimnasio improvisado en la casa, solo pudo ver el ataque de odio que tenía su hijo mayor y como el más chico estaba comiendo una galletita sentado en las escaleras.

−Mamá no le permite a Alexey ir a una fiesta −dijo el niño de siete años.

−¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

−Ni siquiera conozco a la familia, no lo dejaré ir.

−¿Y si lleva un chaperón? −preguntó Jean, Yuri mira a su esposo−. Podemos decirle a Yuuri que vaya.

−Yuuri tiene sus propios problemas con sus gemelos, no le diré que sea guardaespaldas de mi hijo.

−¿Y Otabek? Supe que cortó su relación con Seung Gil Lee −explica, Yuri suspira, tal vez esa era la mejor opción.

−Sí, tienes razón, lo llamaré.

−¿Ves? Todo tiene solución amor −Jean besa a su esposo y va escaleras arriba a avisarle a su hijo adolescente que podría ir a la fiesta después de todo.

Gracias a dios, Alexey se llevaba bien con Otabek, él chico no dejaba de ser un adolescente tardío en conducta a pesar de su seriedad, vestía jeans, lentes de sol, iba en motocicleta a todos lados, con su cabello ahora más largo y sus ojos marrones. Otabek aceptó ir a la fiesta a cuidar de su "sobrino del corazón".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri sabía que el momento más doloroso para un adolescente era el primer corazón roto, por lo que cuando su hijo llegó de la escuela azotando la puerta y llorando a mares, supo que tenía que entrar en acción. Jean como siempre lo acompañaba, eran casi un muro indestructible que no dejarían que a su hijo le pase nada y fue así. Alexey estaba contando su dramático enamoramiento y como le habían rechazado hasta romper su corazón en mil pedazos. Era un muchacho que conoció en la fiesta donde Otabek actuó de chaperón, parecía lindo y habían compartido uno que otros besos, pero el muchacho se espantó un poco al saber que Alexey era hombre y más encima lo rechazó muy cruelmente frente a sus amigos.  
Yuri lo abrazó y le dio consuelo y cobijo, mientras que Jean le tomaba de las manos a su hijo y las besaba.

−A mi me gu-gustaba mamá −sollozó, Yuri besó la frente del chico−. ¿Se siente tan doloroso? −preguntó, intentando ver si ese dolor era común.

−Y si, te rompieron el corazón −murmuró Yuri, él sabía muy bien sobre eso.

−Mamá... ¿me voy a curar? −susurró, Yuri sonrió y le besó nuevamente la frente.

−Claro que sí.

−Alex, tienes quince años, aun una vida delante tuyo, este no será el primero ni el último.

−¿Todos serán así? −preguntó y volvió a llorar, Yuri le miró con reproche.

−No le hagas caso al idiota de tu padre, él también tuvo un corazón roto, es más, gracias a eso tú estás aquí.

−¿E-en serio? −preguntó, Yuri asiente.

−Sí, tu papá estaba muy triste y bueno...yo le di mi apoyo.

−Papá tuvo el corazón roto −murmuró Alexey y sonrió−. Podré superarlo con una sonrisa.

−Así se habla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡NIETOS! Media docena de ellos, era la peor pesadilla de Yuri, al menos dos de sus tres hijos habían tenido compasión. Alexey tuvo cinco, pero tanto Jack como Yuliya solo habían tenido uno cada uno, por lo cual se sentía un poco mejor que otros abuelos con centenares de nietos. Yuri estaba feliz, sus hijos eran felices y se habían ido de casa antes que él pudiera comprender que ya estaba viejo.  
El primer nieto lo tuvo siendo muy joven, dado que Alexey quedó embarazado a los dieciséis. Gracias al cielo no fue alguien extraño quien "abuso" de su hijo, fue una entrega mutua de placer y amor, pero sobre todo de amor. Otabek era el padre de los cinco nietos que tuvo, pero al tener casi la edad de Jean, eso lo hacía más propenso a no tener la suficiente fuerza para cargar a sus hijos. Al principio Jean y Yuri estuvieron en contra del compromiso. ¿A quién se le ocurría eso?

Cuando Alex nació, Otabek tenía 20 años. Cuando Alexey entró a primaria, Otabek tenía 26, cuando Alexey se embarazó a los 16, Otabek tenía 36. ¡Treinta y seis! ¿A qué padre se le ocurriría dejar a su hijo adolescente en manos de un hombre de 36 años? Otabek tenía suerte de ser gran amigo de Yuri, porque si no, hubiera muerto hace tiempo a manos de este.  
Ahora, sus hijos tenían 39 años Alexey, 32 años Jack y 30 años Yuliya. Su yerno Otabek tenía 59 años, un año menos que su esposo de 60 y él apenas llegaba a los 56 años. No había cambiado nada, salvo que su pelo ahora era más claro.

Sus nietos en su mayoría eran adolescentes, otros ya adultos, excepto los hijos de Yuliya y Jack, que apenas estaban en primaria. Alexey va a la casa de su padre como siempre, acomoda la almohada que mantiene la espalda cómoda en la silla y se sienta, tomando la mano de Yuri.

−¿Cómo te encuentras? −preguntó, Yuri le miró.

−Perfecto, ¿y tú?

−Bien... −susurró−. Más enamorado que nunca.

−Otabek ya tiene 59 años y tú estás en la flor de la edad... −comenta Yuri, Alexey suspira.

−Si vieras lo bien que hace el amor.

−¡Alex! −El chico se pone a reír, sabía que a su madre aun le avergonzaba eso−. ¿Lo amas?

−Más que a mi vida −susurró−. Él nunca me defraudo, fue como papá lo es para ti.

−Yo deje de tener sexo con tu papá hace tiempo −bramó, Alexey ríe nuevamente−. ¡No te rías!

−No me imagino a papá una persona que pueda vivir sin eso.

−Está esperando a que se me caigan los dientes para hacerle una buena mamada jajajaja −ahí estaba el espíritu de Yuri, intacto.

−Mamá... ¿eres feliz?

−Más que nadie en este mundo −ambos se abrazan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las lágrimas caían y caían de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a la tumba de Jean, ¿cómo pudo pasar? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Por qué la vida fue tan injusta con él? Le había dado una terrible enfermedad y había sufrido mucho a pesar de ser un hombre tan bueno. Jack abraza a su madre, pero este cae en sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos. Otabek también estaba allí, él tampoco podía moverse mucho y sus lágrimas no cesaban, había querido mucho a su suegro y anhelaba que ahora estuviera en un lugar mejor.

−El ayudaba a muchos comedores infantiles −susurra entre lágrimas Yuri−. El era una persona tan buena, tan buena... −apretó sus puños y sus ojos−. ¿Por qué la vida fue dura con él y le hizo sufrir tanto en sus últimos días?

Cáncer de huesos.

−Mamá, ahora él está feliz, ya no sufre −Jack intenta levantarle el ánimo a su madre, pero es imposible, continua sollozando.

−Papá ahora duerme tranquilo, llegó su tiempo... −murmuró Alexey, quien era abrazado por su hijo mayor Nikolai.

−Yo quiero irme con él... −murmuró Yuri abrazándose a Jack−. Por favor, dios, llévame con él.

−Mamá, no digas eso...aun te falta a ti... −dijo Alexey−. Debes disfrutar de tus nietos...de tus bisnietos.

−Alex... −murmuró, aun no podía contener las lágrimas que caían.

−Mamá...por favor...resiste un poco más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alexey deja una flor amarilla encima de la tumba de Yuri Plisetsky, junto a la de su esposo Jean Jacques Leroy. Dos patinadores que habían logrado todo en su vida y que aun después de muertos, su amor no se rompería. Repasando lentamente la canción que su padre le cantaba de bebé, ahora los dos estan en la parte más alta del cielo, mirándolos.

Todo una vida, es solo el tiempo que pasa.

 **Fin.**

Me dolieron mucho las últimas escenas pero justamente esyte fic es una linea de tiempo. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
